Hers
by autumnevil5
Summary: Prompt: Regina tiene la daga y convoca a la nueva DO, Emma hace su aparición y reclama a Regina como suya. Leer bajo su propio riesgo.
1. Parte 1

La serie Once Upon a Time, sus personajes, y demás mencionados aquí, no me pertenecen.

Otro prompt cumplido, espero que le guste a quién lo pidió. Es la primera vez que escribo algo así, sean amables y disculpen cualquier error.

 **Prompt: Regina tiene la daga y convoca a la nueva DO, Emma hace su aparición y reclama a Regina como suya.**

 **ADVERTENCIA:** No consentido / Muerte de un personaje. Si esto no es de su agrado, por favor no lea.

 **PD:** He tenido mucho trabajo pero estaré actualizando mis otros fanfics en estos días, y habrá una continuación para **My Little Queen.**

* * *

 **HERS**

El tiempo estaba jugando en mi contra. No podía seguir sin hacer nada, sentada en el interior de mi cripta buscando una solución mágica inexistente rodeada de libros que no me proporcionaban ninguna respuesta.

—Regina. —Era Robin, una vez más.

—Ahora no.

—No puedes seguir haciéndote esto. Te está afectando demasiado. No eres la misma…

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo? No me conoces.

No me gustaba poner toda mi frustración en él, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo. Desde que Emma se sacrificó por mí, él no ha dejado de mostrarme todo su apoyo, ha colaborado en cada cosa que se nos ha ocurrido para salvar a Emma, y sin embargo, tenerlo cerca ha dejado de sentirse bien.

Se arrodilló junto a mí, y me quitó el libro de las manos.

—Regina —sus manos tomaron mi rostro—. No me apartes. Todos queremos a Emma de regreso, pero no podemos dejar de vivir nuestras vidas.

—Ella hizo esto por mí. Tengo que salvarla.

—Lo hizo para que seas feliz, y no lo eres.

—¡Cómo puedo serlo sin ella! —Las palabras salieron de mi boca sin siquiera pensarlo. Sus manos dejaron mi rostro y la cripta quedó en completo silencio—. No puedo pensar en nosotros en este momento, Robin.

—Emma es el oscuro, y mientras lo solucionamos, tenemos que buscar la forma de evitar que haga las mismas cosas terribles que hizo Rumplestinskin.

Salió de la cripta, y yo salí detrás de él. Se suponía que iríamos al pozo, donde Mary Margaret, David y el pirata, estaban esperándonos. Habíamos decidido intentar convocar a Emma una vez más.

—Esto es un error —Dije sin convicción.

—Emma no es Gold, si hablamos con ella…

—¡Es el oscuro! —El pirata cortó el discurso esperanzador de Mary Margaret—. Si aún fuera mi Emma ya habría contactado conmigo.

—Oh por favor. —Odiaba el concepto absurdo que Hook tenía sobre su relación con Emma—. Su auto es más importante que tú. Ve a seguir ahogándote en tu botella de ron.

—Pelear entre nosotros no soluciona nada —Dijo David, poniendo una mano en el pecho de Hook y evitando que se acerque a mí.

Mary Margaret se acercó al pozo, levantó la daga sobre su cabeza e invocó al nuevo oscuro.

Nada ocurrió.

—No entiendo. ¿Por qué no funciona? —Mary Margaret parecía decepcionada. Había pasado un mes desde la última vez que habíamos visto a Emma, y se sentía como una eternidad.

—Dame eso.

Le quité la daga. Ninguno de nosotros sabía exactamente con lo que íbamos a enfrentarnos, algunas personas en el pueblo han comenzado a correr rumores sobre ella viviendo en el bosque y cazando animales simplemente por diversión, otros creen que está practicando antes de matarnos a todos. Solo son campesinos inútiles sin nada más que hacer, es lo que le he repetido a Henry todos los días.

Las manos me temblaron un poco pero no dejé que mis nervios me dominaran, y antes que Robin o Hook se opusieran, la invoqué.

—Emma —Fue a penas un susurro, pero el viento a nuestro alrededor cambió.

Las copas de los árboles se alborotaron, el sonido de los grillos dejó de oírse. Una nube de humo negro apareció delante de mí y Emma apreció ante nosotros.

Hook aprovechó mi distracción para arrancharme la daga de las manos, empujándome y casi haciéndome caer al piso.

Escuché susurros de asombro pero solo podía concentrarme en ella. Vestía por completo de negro, pantalón de cuero, un abrigo largo que llegaba hasta el suelo, y botas con altos tacones que la hacían mucho más alta que yo. Su piel lucía demasiado pálida, su cabello casi blanco caía desordenado sobre sus hombros, sus labios eran en extremo rojos y no había ninguna luz que hiciera brillar sus ojos.

—Emma, mi amor. —Las palabras de Hook rompieron la aparente calma.

Emma sonrió, caminó directo hacia él y lo abrazó.

—Sabía que seguías siendo tú, amor.

—Hook —Quise llamar su atención, evitar que hiciera algo estúpido, pero él no parecía querer oír a nadie más.

—La daga no va a ser necesaria. No creo que tenga ningún efecto en mí. —Emma acarició la única mano servible de ese pirata. Iba a quitarle la daga.

—¡Hook! ¡La daga!

—Está bien, Regina. Eres la última persona que debe sentir miedo de mí.

Parecía tan dulce y serena, por completo diferente a la verdadera Emma, y por lo visto yo era la única que parecía notarlo.

—Oh, Emma. Nos has hecho tanta falta.

—Creo que eres la única que me ha extrañado, mamá.

—Tonterías, amor. Nadie te ha extrañado más que yo.

Ni siquiera lo besó, sus labios se acercaron a los de él y eso fue suficiente para quitarle la daga de la mano. Los ojos de Hook se ampliaron y un gemido escapó de su boca.

—Em… Emma. —Ella sacó la daga de su estómago y lo dejó caer a sus pies. No se molestó en limpiar la sangre de la daga.

—¡Oh por Dios! ¿Qué hiciste? —David sostuvo a Mary Margaret, manteniéndola a una distancia prudente de su propia hija. Los dos tenían miradas de horror iguales.

Robin corrió y se colocó delante de mí, protegiéndome. Mi magia no parecía funcionar en la herida de Hook.

—Tu magia no es competencia con la mía. Él ni siquiera vale el intento.

—No puedes dejarlo morir. Por favor, Emma. Esta no eres tú. —Suplicó Mary Margaret.

—Queremos ayudarte. —Dijo David—. No descansaremos hasta lograr que vuelvas a ser la misma.

—¿Volver a ser la misma? —Su atención se dirigió por completo hacia sus padres—. ¡Estoy abrazando mi destino! ¡Al fin puedo ser libre! ¿Por qué demonios querría renunciar a esto?

—No dejes que la oscuridad te controle. Eres mejor que eso.

—Al menos soy mejor que tú, mamá. —Sus palabras estaban llenas de rabia—. Qué clase de personas arruinan una vida inocente solo porque no pueden aceptar a su hija tal y como es.

—Lo hicimos porque queríamos lo mejor para ti. —Dijo David.

Las ramas de los árboles levantaron a David en el aire.

—¡Emma! —Gritó Mary Margaret, poniéndose en el camino entre Emma y David—. Dime cómo puedo ayudarte.

—Solo he venido por lo que me pertenece. —Se alejó de Mary Margaret, sus ojos se fijaron en los míos, aún con Robin entre nosotras—. Nadie más tiene que morir si vienes conmigo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Pregunté.

—A ti.

Mi corazón se saltó un latido. Robin me hizo retroceder junto con él.

—No vas a acercarte a ella —Dijo Robin.

—Voy a hacerte pagar por tocar lo que es mío —Se abalanzó sobre él, metió la mano en su pecho y apretó su corazón.

—¡Emma! —Me empujó con su magia al suelo, e hizo que las ramas elevaran a Mary Margaret en el aire.

—Regina es mi alma gemela —Dijo Robin, la presión que Emma ejercía en su corazón era visible en su rostro—, mi mujer. ¡Ahhh!

—¡Detente! —Me levanté, y todos mis intentos por usar mi magia fueron contenidos por la magia de ella.

—Estoy aquí para recuperar lo que me robaste, lo que es mío. ¡Y ella es mía!

—Haré lo que sea, solo déjalo ir. —Eso logró atraer su atención hacia mí.

—Explícale a quién perteneces.

Emma sacó la mano del pecho de Robin. Me acerqué a él, sosteniéndolo, permitiéndole recuperar el aliento

—Regina… —Acarició mi mejilla.

—Tienes que irte.

—No voy a dejarte con ese monstruo.

—¡Dile! —Gritó Emma.

—Soy suya. —Dije en un susurro.

—¡No! —Me colocó detrás de él y se enfrentó a Emma—. Tendrás que matarme si quieres llegar a ella.

—Será un placer.

—¡No! ¡Basta! —Volví a colocarme entre ellos, conteniendo a Robin y obligándolo a mirarme—. Voy a ir con ella, Robin.

—¿Qué… qué es lo que estás haciendo? —Mary Margaret parecía horrorizada—. ¡Emma!

Emma usó su magia para apartar a Robin de mí, cayó al piso con fuerza y no pude hacer nada por ayudarlo. Sentí las manos de Emma rodeando posesivamente mi cintura, su pecho se pegó por completo a mi espalda y sus labios rozaron mi oreja.

—Bésame. No quiero que a él le queden dudas de a quién perteneces.

Giré mi rostro hacia ella y atrapé sus labios en un beso suave. Escuché a Robin gritar mi nombre pero una nube de humo negro nos transportó a Emma y a mí, a una habitación desconocida. No tenía idea de dónde me había llevado, pero no fui capaz de convocar mi magia para salir de allí.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—En nuestro nuevo hogar.

Se acercó a un pequeño minibar y se sirvió un trago. Mi primer impulso fue correr a la puerta, era inútil, incluso si la cerradura no estuviera con seguro Emma no tendría problema en detenerme.

—Déjate de juegos, Regina, o tendré que empezar a tratarte como una niña.

La daga desapareció de sus manos. Se sentó un sofá de cuero café, junto a una gran ventana, las pesadas cortinas rojas estaban cerradas.

—¿Te gusta la decoración? El rojo siempre ha sido mi color favorito.

—Es horrible. —La cama era hermosa, el único problema eran las cortinas rojas atadas a cada esquina del dosel, incluso las sábanas eran del mismo horrible color de su chaqueta.

—¿Intentas herir mis sentimientos? Puse sábanas de seda solo por ti.

Mi corazón latía cada vez más rápido. No quería despegarme de la puerta, esperando que cualquier cosa evitara lo que iba a pasar.

—Acércate. —Ignoré su orden—. No me obligues a usar la fuerza.

Di unos cuantos pasos, quedando frente a ella, con la cama detrás de mí.

—Desvístete. Y no seas tímida, quiero ver un espectáculo.

-Emma.

—¿Vas a insistir en desobedecer mis órdenes? —Sus ojos se oscurecieron, casi podía sentir su magia fluyendo hacia mí.

El primer botón fue el más difícil, después de eso solo fui consciente de mis acciones hasta que dejé caer la blusa al piso. Me quité los tacones sin mucho esfuerzo, lamentando la pérdida al sentirme mucho más pequeña. No tuve necesidad de quitarme el pantalón, Emma lo hizo desaparecer.

—Vas demasiado lento. —Se lamió los labios. No sé en qué momento se quitó su propia ropa, pero ahora estaba sentada por completo desnuda en el sofá, su largo cabello caía suelto cubriendo un poco sus senos. Una sonrisa malvada se dibujó en sus labios, totalmente consciente de mi nerviosismo e incredulidad al verla así. Miré hacia otro lado en el momento exacto en que abrió las piernas—. Continúa.

No lo hice. La habitación era helada, quería cubrirme o al menos cruzar mis brazos sobre mi pecho, pero me quedé estática, con las manos apretadas en puños y refrenando mis ganas de querer huir.

—Continúa —Su voz era carente de calidez.

—No. —La miré fijamente a los ojos.

—Tenemos un acuerdo.

—No soy propiedad de nadie, mucho menos tuya.

Un solo movimiento de su mano me tiró a la cama.

—Sé cuándo mientes, y las dos sabemos que has querido esto desde el primer día que llegue a esta maldita ciudad.

—¡No es cierto! —Traté de bajarme de la cama pero ella me lo impidió, manteniéndome atrapada allí con su magia.

Se levantó, caminando desnuda sin ningún pudor, deteniéndose a los pies de la cama.

—Quítate el brasier y acuéstate. —Dijo con firmeza.

Obedecí. Las tiras resbalaron por mis brazos y dejé mis senos al desnudo. Me acosté en la cama, repitiéndome en mi mente que solo estaba obedeciendo sus órdenes, que esto no era lo que yo quería.

—Abre las piernas y pídeme que te toque.

Esto no está bien. No puedo permitir que Emma me tome de esta manera. Contuve un grito mientras sus manos abrieron mis piernas con fuerza para colocarse sobre mí, y mordí mi labio para no gemir al sentir sus manos presionando mis senos. Su boca no perdió el tiempo y chupó mi pezón izquierdo.

—No. —Empujé sus hombros, apartándola. Su lengua lamió sus labios, y atrapó mis manos a cada lado de mi cabeza—. Esto no está bien. No eres tú misma.

—Soy yo, y voy a hacerte gritar que eres mía.

Mordió sin piedad mi cuello y me hizo gritar por primera vez.


	2. Parte 2

La serie Once Upon a Time, sus personajes, y demás mencionados aquí, no me pertenecen.

Muchas gracias por leer. Sus maravillosos reviews me han convencido de escribirles una segunda parte, espero que la disfruten.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Relación no consentida. Hay contenido adulto, lenguaje fuerte, violencia, muerte de personaje. Si esto hiere su susceptibilidad por favor no leer, recuerde que es una historia con fuerte contenido.

* * *

 **PARTE 2**

Dos gotas de sangre resbalaron y mancharon las sábanas de seda.

Lamí la sangre de mis labios. Sonreí orgullosa al ver la marca que acababa de dejar en la suave piel de mi mujer.

—Te deseo tanto —aspiré su aroma—, debí haberte tomado el primer día que te vi.

Solté sus manos y antes de poder hacer algo, ella me empujó lejos. Caí a un costado sobre la cama, y la dejé correr lejos, quería ver lo que iba a hacer.

—Abre la puerta y déjame ir —parecía enojada.

—¿Por qué haría eso?

—Porque en el fondo sabes que esto no está bien —sacudió sus manos, seguramente intentando invocar su magia.

—¿Has tenido algún orgasmo? Porque si lo has tenido sabes que eso se siente más que bien.

—Si todo lo que quieres es acostarte conmigo, podemos hacerlo cuando vuelvas a ser tu misma.

—Eres tan ingenua. Me he masturbado pensando en ti más veces de las que te puedes imaginar. —Toqué mis pezones, abrí mis piernas y moví mis caderas al tocar mi clítoris con la punta de mis dedos—. Quiero todo de ti.

—No hagas eso. ¡Detente!

—He querido tomarte sobre tu escritorio. Quiero que todos te escuchen gritar mi nombre —deslicé un dedo entre mis labios vaginales y gemí—. Regina.

—¡Basta! ¡Cállate! ¡Solo detente!

Me detuve. Lamí mis dedos y los sequé en la sábana. Ella seguía intentando abrir la puerta.

—Ven aquí —me senté en el borde de la cama, el piso era frío bajo mis pies.

—Déjame ir.

—No me hagas ir hacia a ti. ¡Obedéceme! —Casi gruñí, perdiendo la paciencia.

Se acercó. La tomé de la mano y de inmediato la coloqué sobre mis rodillas. Arranqué de un tirón sus bragas.

—¡Emma! —gritó asustada.

La palma de mi mano golpeó con fuerza su nalga y ella gritó.

—Esto es lo que le pasa a las niñas desobedientes —Golpeé su nalga otra vez.

—¡No! ¡Suéltame!

Gritó y pataleó, pero no me detuve hasta ver su trasero rojo.

—Basta… por favor —diez palmadas fueron suficientes para oírla suplicar entre sollozos, creí que aguantaría más.

—¿Vas a portarte bien? —Sobé suavemente sus perfectas nalgas enrojecidas.

—Sí.

Escucharla doblegarse de esa manera erizaba mi piel y me hacía sentir aún más poderosa, era adictivo.

—Abre.

Indecisa abrió las piernas para mí, aunque no lo suficiente. Mis dedos tocaron su centro, ella se estremeció y atrapó mi mano entre sus piernas, eso no me hizo detenerme, froté suavemente un par de veces.

—¿Te gusta eso?

—No.

La levanté, ubicándola entre mis piernas, apreté sus nalgas haciéndola gritar de dolor y puse mis manos en su cadera. Había lágrimas frescas resbalando por sus mejillas pero había fuego en sus ojos.

—¿A quién perteneces?

No contestó. Su respiración era agitada y sus manos estaban apretadas en puños.

—Sabía que no sería fácil domarte.

—¡No soy un animal que puedas domar! —Retrocedió, alejándose de mí otra vez—. Soy una Reina.

—Perdone usted, su majestad —caminé hacia ella—, debí imaginar que preferirías ser tratada como lo que eres, y no como las simples putas a las que estoy acostumbrada.

Una nube de humo negro nos rodeó y aparecimos en el medio de un claro en el bosque, ella con un hermoso vestido blanco y yo tal cual un príncipe pero por completo de negro.

—¿Qué demonios es esto?

—Te tomaré como mi esposa, así no tendrás ningún problema en cumplir tus deberes conyugales ¿no te parece muy considerado de mi parte esperar hasta estar casadas para hacerte el amor, mi reina?

—¡Has perdido por completo la razón!

—Es un vestido hermoso, luces perfecta en él —era el vestido más sexy y romántico que pude imaginar para ella, y su cabello cayendo en ondas por sus hombros desnudos la hacía lucir mucho más joven—, el color blanco te hace ver tan virginal.

—Piensa en Henry, él no querría…

—Va a estar tan feliz. Vamos a darle la familia que tanto ha deseado —rodeé su cintura con mis manos—, dime que no es lo que quieres, dime que este no es tu final feliz. Dilo y te dejaré ir.

Dudó. Su enojo se desvaneció y no necesitaba decir nada, sus ojos siempre me lo han contado todo.

—No podemos hacer esto, Emma.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no está bien.

—Si no quieres casarte conmigo puedes irte… desapareceré de la vida de todos y nunca más me volverás a ver.

Azul apareció frente a nosotros.

—¿Qué significa esto? ¿Por qué he sido convocada de esta forma?

—Vas a casarnos.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Dijo con horror.

—Nuestro matrimonio no será oficializado por cualquiera.

—No seré forzada a ser parte de este horror. Unir la vida de dos personas por mi magia debe ser digno de mi poder y bendición, y ustedes están por debajo de tal honor.

—¿Es esa la forma en qué te diriges a tu reina?

—Esa mujer no es mi reina.

Al menos Regina parecía dirigir su enfado a alguien más que a mí.

—Entonces tendré que matarte.

Regina no mostró ninguna objeción.

—No. Espera —dijo esa estúpida hada, y de inmediato su varita apareció en su mano—. Lo haré.

Me giré hacia Regina, le ofrecí mi mano y ella la tomó. Un círculo de flores azules apareció a nuestro alrededor. Azul miró hacia el cielo pidiendo permiso para el ritual que iba a realizarse en aquél lugar ante la presencia de dioses ancestrales.

—Nos juntamos aquí en paz para esta ocasión sagrada que es el primer rito mágico de matrimonio entre... Emma… y Regina —incluso le costaba decir nuestros nombres—. Como nuestro círculo se ha tejido y consagrado, este momento en el tiempo y este lugar se bendicen. Que cada alma esté en verdad aquí y ahora para que los espíritus de los aquí unidos puedan fundirse en un lugar sagrado, con un propósito y una sola voz. Emma y Regina, ¿acudís a este lugar por voluntad propia, libremente?

—Sí —miré a Regina y esperé su respuesta.

—Sí —dijo casi en un susurro.

Azul ató nuestras manos con un lazo mágico creado con su varita.

—Atestiguados por los dioses, al igual que nuestros antepasados tomaron sus manos para casarse, Emma y Regina… atan un corazón al otro, alma a alma, juntando las líneas sanguíneas de vuestros antepasados y las de vuestra descendencia. ¿Quién reclama este juramento?

—Yo lo hago —la reclamé mía sin dudar.

—Entonces sed bendecida por los poderes de la tierra. Que tu amor eche raíces en tierra dulce y fértil, para que la mujer que se entregue a ti sea tuya para siempre.

El lazo de magia que unía nuestras manos ató mi corazón.

—¿Quién se entrega a este juramento?

El viento sopló con fuerza. Sus ojos oscuros me miraron.

—Yo me entrego —dijo Regina.

—Entonces sed bendecida por los poderes de la tierra. Que tu amor y tu vientre sea fértil, para que tu entrega sea de perfecta fruición.

El lazo de magia ató también el corazón de Regina.

—Que la Tierra sea testigo, de que Emma y Regina se unen en amor y libertad, más allá de la vida y más allá de la muerte. Que vuestros juramentos se sellen con un beso para siempre.

Uní mi boca a la suya y ella respondió a mi beso.

Desde el momento exacto que abrí los ojos tras sacrificar todo por ella, el único pensamiento que habitaba en mi mente era poder hacerla mía para siempre, así que simplemente esperé que ella llamara por mí.

—La maldición debería romperse —dijo Regina, confundida.

—Los poderes de la daga tiene sus propias reglas. Si alguien se convierte en El Oscuro por un sacrificio de amor, el amor mismo no podrá deshacerlo.

—Para ser el Hada Azul sabes mucho sobre magia negra.

—Es magia elemental, Emma… Yo debería haberlo sabido.

—No te preocupes, las dos sabemos que eres mi verdadero amor, guardemos los besos para después.

—Está claro que son la pareja perfecta. He hecho lo que me han pedido, exijo que me dejen ir.

—Yo no lo creo —Metí la mano en su pecho y arranqué su corazón.

—¡Emma! —Gritó Regina.

Apreté el corazón hasta convertirlo en polvo y sonreí al ver a Azul caer muerta.

—Ella nunca se preocupó por ti, era la segunda en mi lista; hubiese sido la primera pero tenía que casarnos, y tenía demasiadas ganas de deshacerme del idiota de Hook.

—¿Planeaste todo esto?

—Te demoraste mucho en llamarme, tenía que hacer algo mientras tanto.

—Podías haber venido a mí.

—Quería que estuvieras dispuesta a aceptar que deseas esto tanto como yo.

—Yo no quiero esto —dijo mirando el cuerpo de Azul—, si en serio me quieres tienes que prometerme que no matarás a nadie más.

Convertí esa horrible hada en polvo, no quería que estando muerta siguiera molestando a mi verdadero amor.

—No es una lista muy larga, solo me falta Robin.

—No. No vas a matarlo —Adoraba verla darme órdenes.

—El idiota sigue diciendo que eres su alma gemela, y las dos sabemos que no es así, debí haberme dado cuenta que no era normal que nuestra magia funcionara de la manera en que lo hacía, y tú podrías haber sido un poco más honesta conmigo en lugar de intentar darme celos con ese sucio ladrón.

—No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando.

—Claro que sí. No intentes mentirme, nunca ha funcionado, recuerda que ser la señora de las tinieblas tiene sus ventajas.

—Prométeme que no vas a matarlo, que no vas a intentar hacer nada en contra de él ni de nadie.

—¿Por qué lo defiendes? ¡Él te tocó! ¡Nadie toca lo que es mío! ¡Voy a matar a todo aquél que se atreva siquiera a pensar en ti!

—Estoy pensando en ti —su mano tocó mi pecho y sus labios me besaron—, soy tuya ahora, nadie va a apartarme de ti. Por favor.

—Tienes razón. Eres mía, y hay un matrimonio que debe ser consumado.

La envolví en mis brazos y volvimos a nuestro hogar, las sábanas debían estar frías esperando por nosotras.

No podía esperar más. Utilicé mi daga para cortar el vestido de su cuerpo, la tela cayó pedazo por pedazo hasta que pude verla desnuda otra vez.

Había dejado de jugar y de permitirle distraerme. Mi paciencia se esfumó y todo lo que anhelaba era tomar lo que era mío, pero ella retrocedió, empujó mis manos para que no la tocara.

—Quiero que me ruegues que te haga el amor.

Su silencio alimentaba el fuego de mi oscuridad, así que me concentré en desvestirme a mí misma para calmarme un poco y no acabar con todo demasiado rápido.

—No voy a hacerlo —Su voz era firme, y lo que dijo no era algo que yo quería escuchar—. Estás fuera de control.

—¿Le dijiste que no a ese ladrón? —Grité enojada—. ¡Claro que no! ¡Abriste tus piernas y te dejaste usar como una puta!

Su mano golpeó mi mejilla con fuerza, dejando mi cara ardiendo.

—Vuelve a hablarme de esa manera y voy a matarte con mis propias manos.

La tomé del cuello y la estrellé contra la pared, apretando hasta cortar su respiración, sin inmutarme al sentir sus uñas clavándose en mi mano.

—Eres tú quién tiene que cuidar cómo me habla ¿No has pensado que quizá esto de convertirme en el oscuro solo me da una excusa para ser quién realmente soy?

Aflojé mi agarre, mi mano quedó marcada en su cuello. Tosió llenando sus pulmones de oxígeno, y apenas logró recuperarse lo primero que hizo fue empujarme.

—¡Eres una idiota! ¡Voy a hacerte pagar por lo que estás haciendo! ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer!

—Voy a darte verdaderas razones para gritar.

Usé mi magia para tirarla en la cama. Rompí mi camisa en dos partes y la usé para atar sus manos a la cabecera de la cama.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Te exijo que me dejes ir ahora mismo!

Desaparecí el resto de mi ropa, me subí a la cama y ella se esforzó por patearme.

—¡No me toques! ¡No te he dado permiso de tocarme! —Gritó histérica.

Atrapé sus piernas sin dificultad y las abrí para mí.

—No necesito permiso para tocar lo que es mío.

—¡No soy tuya! ¡No importa lo que hagas conmigo, nunca lo seré!

Trepé por su cuerpo, sus piernas quedaron alrededor de mi cintura sin ninguna posibilidad de negarme acceso.

—No mataré a ese ladrón, le permitiré vivir para que pueda ver tu vientre lleno con todos los hijos que voy a hacerte.

—Eres un monstruo —Su voz tembló, y mi poder siguió alimentándose de su furia y temor.

—Voy a convertir su vida en un infierno. Va lamentar haberte tocado, lo haré pagar por cada vez que ha pensado en ti.

—No lo harás. No te dejaré.

—Lo único que tienes permitido hacer de ahora en adelante es ser mi mujer. Empieza comportarte como tal.

Deslicé un dedo en su interior, contra su resistencia y su falta de excitación. Su bello rostro se contrajo en una expresión de dolor, mordiendo sus labios para acallar un grito, pero eso solo logró provocarme aún más y la penetré profundamente con dos dedos.

—No —gimió débilmente, giró el rostro hacia un costado con la intención de no mostrarme su dolor.

—Si lo pides correctamente te haré disfrutar tanto como yo lo estoy haciendo.

Lamí una lágrima que resbaló por su mejilla. Jadeé en su oído mientras me moví con mis dedos dentro de ella, su interior volviéndose de a poco resbaladizo seguía resistiéndose a mi intrusión.

—Dilo. Di que eres mía y pídeme que te haga el amor.

—Nunca.

Dejé de mover mis dedos pero los mantuve dentro de ella, mordí su pezón, moví mi mano libre entre mis piernas y me concentré en mi propia liberación.

—Regina…

Gemí y volví a succionar sus pezones, mordiéndolos y chupándolos a mi antojo, ardiendo de deseo cada vez que dejaba escapar un gritito adolorido, y cuando sentí alcanzar mi orgasmo moví otra vez mis dedos dentro de ella, fuerte y rápido, hasta caer desplomada.

—Eso fue…

Me costó unos cuantos minutos poder recuperarme.

—¿Lista para suplicar?

Limpié mis dedos en su abdomen, e hice un camino de humedad hasta sus senos.

—¿Extrañas mis dedos dentro de ti?

—Ya terminaste. Déjame ir —era increíble que siguiera empeñada en llevarme la contraria.

—Apenas estoy comenzando —tomé sus senos en mis manos y los lamí hasta dejarlos limpios—. Tus senos son perfectos.

Bajé mis manos y apreté sus nalgas redondas, perfectas, y todavía enrojecidas y sensibles.

—Te daré una última oportunidad —Lamí su piel, desde su estómago hasta llegar a su boca—. Sé que deseas esto tanto como yo.

Lamí sus labios y ella abrió su boca dejándome entrar. Nos besamos hasta perder el aliento.

—Hazme el amor —susurró—. Soy tuya… hazme el amor.

La besé.

Llevé mi boca hasta su centro, usé mis dedos para darle paso a mi lengua en el interior de su vagina. Se sacudió inquieta, jadeó y sus manos tiraron de sus ataduras.

Su clítoris hinchado rogaba por mi atención, lo ignoré por completo, y dejé a mi lengua ir lo más profundo que podía.

—Emma…

Sus gritos iban en aumento. Tuve que sujetar sus caderas. Fue el momento perfecto para alejar mi lengua y morder el lado interior de su muslo derecho.

Gritó de dolor.

Lamí las gotas de sangre que brotaron de su tierna piel.

—Eres deliciosa, pero necesitas ser más obediente si quieres que te haga el amor —le dije tomando su rostro en mi mano para hacerla mirarme, había lágrimas frescas en sus ojos marrones.

La besé y ella no correspondió.

Desaté sus muñecas, estaban rojas y seguramente adoloridas.

—¿Vas a dejarme ir? —Aún sonaba agitada.

—Te dije que este sería nuestro nuevo hogar. Estamos casadas. Eres mía para siempre.

Se acostó de lado, de espaldas hacia mí, recogió las piernas, y cerró los ojos.

Besé su hombro, mis manos continuaron tocándola, memorizándola, aspiré su aroma y besé su cuello hasta que se quedó dormida.

Dejé a Regina dormir en medio de las sábanas revueltas.

La habitación olía a sexo.

Me acerqué a la ventana y abrí un poco la cortina. El sol estaba saliendo. Observé a Maléfica volar sobre mi propiedad, seguramente buscando a mi mujer, iba a tener que incinerarla con su propio fuego.


End file.
